1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention generally relates to a new and improved apparatus for indexing or separating adjacent planar objects and to a new and improved method for indexing or separating such planar objects and, more particularly, to a new and improved device and method for separating or indexing adjacent sheets of paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the handling of papers in clerical and stenographic work, rubber shells, shaped like the end of a finger, are used to separate or index sheets of paper. These devices, though widely used throughout the business world, are characteristically unattractive in appearance, produce skin irritation in hot weather and become soiled with use. Such rubber shells are also extremely cumbersome to use because they must be removed by the user when a different task such as typing is commenced. Upon completion of this different task, a rubber shell must be replaced on the finger to allow the user to return to separating or indexing items, such as sheets of paper. As a result, the user is inconvenienced by the process of putting on and removing the rubber shell as the user changes from task to task.
Typically, prior art rubber shells are of the type formed from rubber or similar material having cross hatching around its entire periphery to increase its traction. This type of shell is formed in the shape of the end of a finger so that it may be worn over the tip of a user's finger. Since these prior art shells are placed over the tip of the finger, the entire shell is made of traction or rubber material even though all portions of the shell are not used against a workpiece at the same time. This configuration necessitates the use of a greater amount of traction material than is actually necessary, thereby increasing the cost of production. Moreover, the shape of the shell further increases the complexity of manufacturing and thus the cost of production.
Since the rubber shell covers the entire tip of the finger, little or no air is vented to the portion of the finger beneath the shell. This results in increased perspiration which attacks the traction material of the shell resulting in rapid deterioration. Additionally, the universal size of the rubber shell, which is necessitated by mass production, results in a loose fit on small fingers making them difficult to use, or a tight fit on large fingers causing discomfort and limiting the period of wear.